Requiem
by The Flavor of the Weak
Summary: The silent violins played on, and she knew they would never stop their melancholy song. For Cedric Diggory. [Oneshot]


Disclaimer: I don't own this, sadly.

A/N: So I took a break from writing fluffy romance to bring you something depressing. Harharhar! Please please review. Oneshot. Enjoy. Oh, and the "her" can be who ever you want it to be. I hate making up OCs for one shots, but I didn't want to pair him with anyone from the books because frankly none of them fit him very well. X3 Thanks for reading.

--------

**Requiem**

**--------**

There was nothing to say. What could be said? He had died. That was all they could make of it. He hadn't died for some great cause. It meant nothing.

And that just killed every inch of her spirit, as she sat silently in the back row of chairs at his funeral. She wrung her hands. They would never be clean again. She could never be whole, she could never be complete.

She heard in the distant ventures of her mind a familiar tune. It was sad and remorseful. It filled her soul with compunction. She had begun hearing it the moment she saw his pallid grey eyes staring lifelessly up into the sky and shivers ran up and down the stands.

There was a sea of black in front of her. It shook relentlessly. Moving up and down, the surface of the sea rose and fell, threatening to never stop.

Someone put a comforting hand on her shoulder as she sobbed silently. She didn't know when her tears started and stopped falling; they were tormenting and relentless. They came and went as they pleased. More than often they stayed a while, staining trains of sleek silver down her cheeks. She didn't ever suppose if they would completely stop.

There were relentless demons inside of her soul that threatened to never go away. They harrowed her heart, leaving irreparable marks. Worthless, they told her. Your love was all worthless. You never told him how you felt. Nothing matters now. It doesn't matter how you felt about him, it doesn't matter how he feels about you. He's dead, and there is nothing you can do about that.

She swore somewhere in the ringing in her ears, she heard his voice on the wind. It silently pushed through her hair, and she imagined him delicately holding her head as she cried, telling her over and over again it would be all right. He had done that once, but it would never happen again. He would never hold her again. He was her ultimate comfort, and now he was gone.

Somewhere in the front of the sea of black she heard a tall man reminiscing. "Remember Cedric Diggory," he chimed in a low, melancholy voice.

Remember, she thought spitefully. Remember indeed. He would, over time, just become a name in a book. People would say, remember that boy who died at Hogwarts a few years back? He was a nice chap. But to them, he would just be that boy. If he had died doing something for some one else, his country...if his death hadn't been completely and utterly in vain, maybe they would remember. Maybe they would.

Through the dull thundering of her pounding mind, she continually heard those violins playing the old sorrowful tune. They would never stop, she knew it.

Slowly, very slowly, the sea of black grew less and less. The sight of a dull, grey headstone was visible through the remnants of the sea. She heard people sobbing around her, but it was never as great as the eternal tears falling in her soul.

He had promised he would always love her. He had promised he would never leave her.

It had been the very night before his death. He held her close; so close, she could hear his heart beating soothingly. His warm arms embraced her, the heat threatening to overwhelm her and melt her heart. As his lips caressed her gently, she felt nothing could be more perfect than that moment.

He whispered quietly, "No matter what happens, I will always love you. And nothing, absolutely nothing, could ever make me leave you. I promise."

The next memory she had was of the next day, kneeling next to his body, and crying out in agony, "Please, God, don't take him away from me!"

But he had. Cedric was simply too much of heaven for this earth, she had finally concluded.

The sea of black had disappeared entirely. No one seemed to wonder about the girl sobbing the back row, maybe just a distant cousin, or something. Surely not his love.

Unstably, she made her way over to the grey headstone peaking through the freshly laid grass. The grey was nowhere as bright as his eyes had been.

She wiped away some tears as those silent violins played on.

Everyone wanted her to be back to the way she was before this all happened. They wanted her to be the happy and normal girl she had once been. But she knew, and she hope they realized, that a part of her would never be the same again. Sure, she'd smile again, and probably laugh again, and maybe she could fall in love again. But nothing would ever be the same again, while his image continued to haunt her.

She squinted as she looked down at his grave. She was farsighted. He always teased her about that.

He had worked so hard to become what he was. A straight A student, a Quidditch captain and seeker, and a prefect. Nothing could ever stop him from being the best he could be. He was like that with her, too. He was never satisfied until she was happy.

As she stared down at the square piece of marble below her, she smiled. Someday, she knew, she'd feel him again. He promised he would never leave her.

As she stood up, a worn smile on her lips, it began to rain. She liked it when it rained, because she you couldn't tell the difference between teardrops and raindrops. She liked to think the sky was crying for her, and any crying she could share was a small bit less of burden on her.

As she began to walk away, she remembered how he had promised he would never leave her. She liked to think–no, she liked to hope–that he never had.

And those violins that played relentlessly, played on, and they were the only thing she heard for the rest of her life.

-----------------

A/N: Aww. ;x; Please review!


End file.
